


walk the earth in wonder: a Cuiviénen soundtrack

by Aliana



Series: Back to Middle-earth Month 2012 [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliana/pseuds/Aliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Long they dwelt in their first home by the water under stars, and they walked the Earth in wonder...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk the earth in wonder: a Cuiviénen soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> March 12  
>  **B2MeM Challenge:** Create a music playlist to accompany a canon scene or event (Let's Get Meta!)  
>  **Format:** Soundtrack  
>  **Genre:**  Mostly indie/folky rock stuff  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:**  Icelandic hipsters. (Am I the only person who thinks of Sigur Rós when she thinks of Elves?)  
>  **Characters:** Elves; bands Aliana likes

_In the changes of the world the shapes of lands and of seas have been broken and remade; rivers have not kept their courses, neither have mountains remained steadfast; and to Cuiviénen there is no returning. But it is said among the Elves that it lay far off in the east of Middle-earth, and northward, and it was a bay in the Inland Sea of Helcar; and that sea stood where aforetime the roots of the mountains of Illuin had been before Melkor overthrew it. Many waters flowed down thither from heights in the east, and the first sound that was heard by the Elves was the sound of water flowing, and the sound of water falling over stone._

_Long they dwelt in their first home by the water under stars, and they walked the Earth in wonder; and they began to make speech and to give names to all things that they perceived…_

_The Silmarillion_ , “Of the Coming of the Elves.”

 

**walk the earth in wonder: a Cuiviénen soundtrack** (individual song links go to Grooveshark)  
1\. [Track 1](http://grooveshark.com/s/Track+1/1LsoFk?src=5) \- Sigur Rós  
2\. [Tahquamenon Falls](http://grooveshark.com/s/Tahquamenon+Falls/4ftHsj?src=5) \- Sufjan Stevens  
3\. [Winters Love](http://grooveshark.com/s/Winters+Love/DMvIA?src=5) \- Animal Collective  
4\. [Calgary](http://grooveshark.com/s/Calgary/3XkE16?src=5) \- Bon Iver  
5\. [Across the Universe](http://grooveshark.com/s/Across+The+Universe/330dgq?src=5) (Beatles cover) - Rufus Wainwright  
6\. [Govinda](http://grooveshark.com/s/Govinda/3QoW6G?src=5) \- Kula Shaker  
7\. [House by the Sea](http://grooveshark.com/s/House+By+The+Sea/1fhCx5?src=5) \- Iron & Wine  
8\. [No Cars Go](http://grooveshark.com/s/No+Cars+Go/3FhXON?src=5) \- Arcade Fire  
9\. [Hoppípolla](http://grooveshark.com/s/Hopp+polla/2LIdDo?src=5) \- Sigur Rós

[ **Full soundtrack (streaming)** ](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/Walk+The+Earth+In+Wonder/68383201)


End file.
